Orlando Vacation Clique Style
by mangalover16
Summary: OCD goes to Orlando for a field trip much to Claire's dismay. During the trip, she meets her old friends. What happens when TPC hates Sarah, Sari, and Mandy at their first sight? disclaimer i don't own any of the characters.
1. Chapter 1

ORLANDO FIELD TRIP

"Why why WHY??????!!!!!!" moaned Claire for the billionth time.

"Will you shut up already?" Massie, Alicia, Dylan, and Kristen said at the same time.

"Not until I figure out why, out of all places, OCD chose to go to Orlando, Florida for a whole week as a field trip. WHY????" Claire said.

"But it is with the Briarwood boys!!!" Alicia said excitedly.

Massie continued painting her nails. "Deal with it," she said finally. "You're a part of the Pretty Committee, and you have to choose between us and your old friends. Just to let you know though, we're only in Orlando for a week. The rest of the time, you're with us. And if you do choose them, just remember, I have the power over you and Cam."

Claire gulped and nodded.

"The only thing we have planned is a trip to Disney World. The rest of the time, is ours!!!" said Massie happily while picking up their luggage at the Orlando airport. Claire bit her nails. "What if I see my old friends?" Claire asked nervously.

"SHUT UP!" Massie, Dylan, Alicia, and Kristen yelled. Claire did.

"Just chill, okay?" Dylan said, checking her face in a compact. Claire responded by biting her nails. Massie slapped her hand.

"OW!" said Claire.

"No Pretty Committee member can bite their nails," Massie said simply.

Their teacher, Ms. Kaya, walked out of the airport with a airport worker person behind her lugging 3 Louis Vuitton suitcases. Ms. Kaya was the newest teacher at OCD and she was the most popular too. She had long blonde hair that was mid-back length, and shiny blue eyes. Her clothes were actually from this season, unlike all the other teachers. Ms. Kaya said, "Now students, we'll be going to our hotel now. Which is the lovely Ritz-Carlton!" Everyone cheered and whooped.

Ms. Kaya smiled and continued. "When we get there, I will announce who your roommates will be. In two days, we will take a trip to Disney World. On the last two days, we're going to Miami. The rest of the days, there are buses to take you to downtown to go shopping, and other places. The beach is right across from the hotel. Let's go everybody!"

Suddenly Mr. Myner, who was on the trip too, smiled at Ms. Kaya and she smiled back. (Merri-Lee Marvil dumped Mr. Myner after the Pretty Committee got expelled. She even embarrassed him on the Daily Grind. Mr. Myner had not been dating anyone for months, until Ms. Kaya transferred to OCD.)

On the bus, the Pretty Committee sat in the back row, where there are 5 seats. Derrick Harrington (Derrington), Massie's boyfriend, Cam Fisher, Claire's boyfriend, Josh, Alicia's crush, and Chris Plovert and Kemp Hurley sat in the rows in front of them. Massie gave Derrington a flirty wave and Derrington replied by shaking his butt.

"We're in Orlando, Florida!" screamed metal mouth Alexandra Regan, fast talker Carrie Randolph, and lip gloss eater Livvy Collins.

"Big whoop," Massie said. "Alicia and I always used to go bikini shopping in Miami."

"And I used to live here. Soo boring. I'm over Orlando," Claire said.

"YeahwemeantthatOrlandoissooooboringwewerejustjoking," said Carrie.

"Whatevs," the Pretty Committee said and giggled.

At the fancy Ritz-Carlton hotel, everyone was huddled around Ms. Kaya.

"We were really lucky and we even got the best suite in this hotel, for free! And 5 people are gonna get that room."

Claire and her weirdo friend Layne were jumping up and down. Massie rolled her eyes.

"That rooms goes to...Massie Block, Alicia Rivera, Dylan Marvil, Kristen Gregory, and Claire Lyons."

Claire started jumping up and down, but the rest of the PC just nodded and Massie went to get the room cards.

Girls started groaned and Strawberry yelled, "That's not fair! How come all the members of Pretty Committee get that room?"

"Any more protest from you wannabee us girls and I'll get my dad to sue all of you," Alicia yelled. All the girls quieted down immediately. The Pretty Commitee smirked and went to the elevators.

"Ohmigosh, this room is soooo cool!!!!!!" screamed Claire.

"Don't you live near here? You've never been here?" Alicia asked, eyebrows raised.

"It's too expensive," Claire mumbled.

The next morning, Claire woke up to the sound of E! television, the hairdryer, and Kristen saying, "Do you any extra bikinis I can borrow? My mom was so mean and only let me bring one piece swim suits."

Claire opened her eyes.

"Finally! You're up! It's already 8:30 and we have to get an awesome spot at the beach. It's crucial for our rep," Massie said, brushing her beautiful long dark brown hair.

"Breakfast is on the table there," Kristen said, pointing to a bunch of food on the dining table in their suite.

Claire jumped out of bed and went to the table. She saw (and read the names) strawberries, some coated with chocolate, sliced bananas, apples, oranges, watermelon, and honeydew, strawberry-banana, strawberry-kiwi smoothies, 10 omelets with Canadian bacon stuffed inside, energy bars, cereal, 2 cartons of milk, 5 bowls, orange juice, and coffee.

"Wow..." she said outloud. "Are we the only people who got these breakfast?"

"Yeah," said Dylan. "Derrington, Cam, Josh, Chris, and Kemp delivered them. They are so sweet!"

"They didn't come inside right?" Claire asked nervously. Oh my god. What if Cam saw me sleeping? she thought. Was I drooling?

"No."

Claire breathed a sign of relief.

"Hurry up, get dressed, and come eat already!" Massie snapped at Claire. Claire nodded and went to the bathroom.

When she came out, she saw everyone else was already dressed, in almost identical outfits.

Massie was wearing a multi-striped halter bikini under a white shirt with long sleeves, pink ribbon designs, and a low v-neck that showed her bikini a lot, with matching low rise brown bikini bottoms with multi-colored ribbons at the sides under a flirty wrap skirt in pink flower prints and a pink ruffle bottom. She was also wearing white diamond wedged high-heeled sandals from Jimmy Choo, and her hair was tied up in a half bun half ponytail. She smelled like Chanel no. 19.

Alicia was wearing a white haltar bikini top with gold sequins everywhere with matching bottoms underneath a white v-neck kaftan with an empire waist and bell sleeves that barely covered her bikini bottom. She had a big gold necklace on and she was wearing the same hairdo as Massie and the same shoes as her, except in gold. She smelled like her usual, Angel perfume.

Dylan was wearing an adjustable bikini top in cheetah print with gold rings and matching bottoms underneath a white bow skirt in apple ties on the sides, with cheetah print high-heeled sandals. Her hair was down and she smelled like Prada Eau de Parfum. She wasn't wearing a top cover up since she obviously wanted to flirt with Chris Plovert.

Kristen was wearing a white and blue striped bikini top with matching bottoms underneath a crochet dress with silver metallic bead details and flip flops. Her hair was put into a low ponytail and she smelled like Clinque Happy. (her entire outfit was ahv-biously borrowed from Massie)

Massie groaned. "Kuh-laire, puh-lease tell me you're not wearing one of those bikinis from Target are you?" she asked Claire, looking at her outfit. Claire looked at her $17 red bikini and her $15 flilp flops from Target. She still didn't get any richer. Claire hung her head in shame.

Massie sighed and said, "We'll let you borrow something from us. Girls, MAKEOVER TIME!" Claire looked up and smiled brightly. She loved wearing the Pretty Committee's clothes. They were so cool and it prevented people from making fun of her clothes. Alicia, Dylan, and Kristen cheered.

When they were done, Claire was wearing a black bikini top with small silver discs and multi color beading underneath a white halter top with gold rings in the back and a black and white striped miniskirt with a thin black belt with a gold chain center over matching bottoms. She was wearing black shoes identical to Massie's and Alicia's, her hair had been straightened and let down and she smelled like Clinique Aromataics. She looked like she belonged in the Pretty Committee.

"Perf!" Massie said, and went to sipping a chai latte and eating slices of apples. Claire smiled and joined her.

"Wooowww," Derrington said to Cam, Josh, Chris, and Kemp when they saw Massie, Alicia, Dylan, Kristen, and Claire emerge from the elevator dressed like that.

"Check out Dylan," said Chris, whistling.

"Claire looks the best," said Cam.

"Maybe I'll see Alicia in only a bikini," Josh said slyly.

"No, Massie is the hottest over there," said Derrington and walked to her.

"You look hot," he said shyly. Massie smiled and said, "Thanks."

"So where are you guys going first?" Massie asked Derrington.

"We were gonna go to a basketball court and then catch up with you guys, at the beach right?" he answered, shaking his butt.

"Ahb-viously!" they replied at the same time.

"Apple C!!" Claire said. Cam laughed and Claire blushed. She saw him checking her out at first.

"See ya later, Block," Derrington said and walked away.

"To the beach!" Massie said the instant the guys were gone.

"Ahhhh," Massie sighed, lying on one of those lawn chairs at the beach, her arms outstretched, and said, "This is the life. Lying on the beach in Florida, drinking smoothies, getting a tan, and reading magazines that haven't come out yet."

"Given!" Alicia said from the chair next to Massie, her voice sounding a little muffled since she was lying face down.

"Ehmagosh!" said Dylan. "That guy is soo cute."

"I thought you were in love with Chris Plovert," Massie said coolly.

"Doesn't mean that I can't check out other guys," Dylan replied back, watching a guy surf.

"Do you think Kemp liked my outfit?" Kristen asked from the other side of Massie, slathering on Neutrogena Ultra sheer, dry-touch sunblock SPF 70, borrowed from Massie while Claire was putting on Hawaiin Tropic ozone sunblock SPF 70 that her mom had given to her before she left.

"Given!" Alicia said again, turning around so she was facing the sun.

"Didn't you see all the guys practically drooling all over us?" Massie said, smiling.

"Ehmagawd! That is soo awesome!" Kristen said, smiling brightly.

Suddenly, they heard someone call, "Claire? Is that you?" Claire froze. Please don't let it be Sarah, Sari, and Mandy. Please don't let it be Sarah, Sari, and Mandy, she thought, crossing her fingers. She turned around slowly and saw...

Her old friends, Sarah, Sari, and Mandy.

"Claire!!! It is you!!! Ahhh!!!" screamed the girl with long white-blonde hair. The other two had medium brown hair and the other had short strawberry-blonde hair.

"Check out their outfits," Massie smirked to Alicia, Dylan, and Kristen. The 4 girls started giggling.

"Those are soo ah-dork-able," Massie said.

"Totallly Sears and Target," said Dylan.

"Ehmigawd, they're all one piece swim suits!" Alicia said, horrified.

"I haven't worn those since I was 5," Kristen said.

"Hey, Mandy," Claire said, hugging the girl. "Hey, Sarah, hey Sari."

"Oh my gosh, it is sooo good to see you! I saw you and I was like, that looks like Claire. And you told me you would be going to Orlando for a field trip so I was like, it probably is Claire! I missed you sooo much! How's West Chester???" said Mandy.

"Gawd, too much caffeine?" Massie said.

"Dork!" Alicia coughed.

Mandy heard that and looked over. Are these models?" she thought. They look so gorgeous, cool, and calm. Sarah and Sari were thinking the same thing. They're probably snobby and rich Mandy thought. But then why is Claire with them?

"So are these your new friends? Any boyfriends?" Sari asked slyly. Claire walked over to the PC. "This is Massie, Dylan, Alicia, and Kristen. Plus me, we're the Pretty Committee, the NUMBER ONE CLIQUE at OCD, one of the best schools in _Westchester_. _Westchester_ is the best and I do have a boyfriend, and his name is Cam," Claire said quickly.

Sarah snorted. "The Pretty Committee? A clique? YOU'RE in a clique, Claire?"

"Is that so weird?" Claire replied, glaring at Sarah.

"But we used to always make fun of rich, snobby, cliquey girls," Sarah replied. She was still kind of mad at Claire since she sent Claire a bajillion emails and Claire replied a total of 2, one before Christmas and one two weeks ago. She never did again. Claire used to reply all the time to their emails but then, during December, she stopped. (Around Christmas was around the time Claire was finally accepted into the Pretty Committee.)

Mandy rolled her eyes and looked at the beautiful brunette, named Maysee?

"Hey, Maysee, I like-" Mandy started.

"Try Massie," said the Spanish girl, Alicia?

"Sorry. Hey, Massie, I like your entire outfit! Where'd you buy it?" Mandy asked, smiling.

"Ralph Lauren, Jimmy Choo, and Gucci," Massie said, smirking, taking off her Gucci sunglasses.

"Huh? I never heard of those stores before," Mandy said, and turned to Sarah and Sari. "Have you guys?" Sari and Sarah shook their heads no.

"I bet the only stores you people have heard of are Target, Sears, Mervyn's, Gap, and Old Navy," said Dylan, smirking at the three girls. "And Hollister!" Sari said, smiling brightly. The Pretty Committee started laughing.

"Those stores are out, out, out, out, out, and OUT!" Alicia said.

"FYI, Ralph Lauren, Jimmy Choo, and Gucci are designer stores," Massie continued. "Where one pair of socks are probably worth more than your entire wardrobe. And this outfit, I'm guessing it's worth more than your house. But don't worry. I'm sure Wal-Mart will have some cheap knock-offs for you." Massie smiled sweetly.

Mandy frowned and turned to Claire. "These people are really your friends? Just ditch them come with us. Everyone will be so glad that you're back. We can go shopping at Target, and stare at that picture of that hot model, and then go get cookie dough ice cream, pizza, and soda fizz candy. After that we can go to Walgreens and read Popstar, M, and GL magzine. C'mon! It'll be just like old times!"

"Or, Kuh-laire, you can stay here with the rest of the Pretty Committee, get a tan cause you seriously need one, read LUCKY, Cosmo-Girl, US Weekly, and Elle Girl, flirt with your boyfriend, play volleyball with them, and then go back to our suite where we can party!" Massie said, staring hardly at Claire.

"What's it gonna be?" Dylan and Mandy said together.

Claire looked at Mandy, then at Massie. Mandy Massie Mandy Massie Mandy Massie Mandy Massie.

"Just remember what I said earlier, back in Westchester," Massie winked.

_You're a part of the Pretty Committee, and you have to choose between us and your old friends. Just to let you know though, we're only in Orlando for a week. The rest of the time, you're with us. And if you do choose them, just remember, I have the power over you and Cam._

"Let's get a tan!" Claire said, and put on her cheap $5 sunglasses from Wal-Mart. Mandy's jaw dropped. Massie smirked at Mandy, Sarah, and Sari.

"Are you serious? Are you seriously serious?" Mandy said, hurt.

"Can't wait till the guys get here! We can then take off our coverups," Claire said to Alicia slyly.

"I bet you guys aren't even a big deal!" Sari said nervously. "It's not like people will just walk up and compliment you guys."

As if on cue, Alexandra, Carrie, and Livvy walked up to the Pretty Committee shyly. "I love your outfit, Massie!" said Livvy. "It's soo cool. And your boyfriends will totally love it." Sari gasped and frowned.

"Aww, thanks," Massie said, nothing but fake kindness in her eyes.

"Let's go," Mandy said, and looked at Claire sadly. Claire ignored her.

Mandy led her friends not so far away from the "Pretty Committee." She wanted to spy on them and Claire.

"Wow, who would think that Claire would turn into such a female dog?" said Sarah, drinking a bottle of apple juice.

"I bet she doesn't even have a boyfriend! I mean seriously, with that...totally awesome outfit...and those...beautiful girls who are her new BFFS...and...oh who am I kidding! She probably does have a boyfriend," said Mandy, sulking.

"They're in seventh grade and look at them. We're in seventh grade too and look at us. We look like first graders compared to them," said Sari.

"Stop moping around! We look normal compared to them," said Sarah.

Suddenly, Mandy gasped and pointed to Claire's direction. Because standing with the Pretty Committee, were the 5 hottest boys Mandy, Sarah, and Sari had ever seen. Of course, the hottest was standing with Massie.

"Whoa! Check out Claire's guy! He's super cute!" said Sarah, staring at him.

"You know what?" said Sari. "I think we should go and flirt with them. That'll totally get them mad. And, who knows? Maybe those guys will hang with US. We're hot!"

"Suuure," Mandy and Sarah said, nodding.

"How was basketball?" Massie asked Derrington, batting her eyelashes.

"Good. Don't worry, we all took a shower before we came here," Derrington winked. Massie giggled but then suddenly stopped.

_THERE WAS MANDY, SARAH, AND SARI COMING TOWARDS THEM __**STARING AT THE GUYS.**_

"So when are you gonna take off the coverups?" Derrington asked slyly.

Massie slapped his arm playfully. "Perv!" she said, smiling.

Suddenly, Alicia, Dylan, Claire and Kristen surrounded Massie. "Do you see those mega-dorks coming here staring at our guys?" said Kristen, glaring at them.

"I say we strip now," said Dylan.

"Never!" Alicia said, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Fine! Let Mandy take Josh away from you," Dylan replied.

"Like Josh would really go for _her_," snapped Alicia.

"Uh, you guys, we're right here," said Derrington, standing next to all the guys.

Suddenly, Mandy, Sarah, and Sari appeared there. "Hi, I'm Mandy, and this is Sarah and that's Sari," Mandy said, to DERRINGTON. Massie hands rolled into fists and she breathed deeply. _No one_ ever flirted with her boyfriend, not even some Florida geeks. And Massie would destroy her before anyone can say LBR much?

Massie walked to the side and snapped her fingers. Immediately, the rest of the Pretty Committee appeared by her side. "It's stripping time," Massie said, and took off her skirt and top. Everyone except Alicia did the same. Massie tapped her foot and stared at Alicia. After a while, Alicia finally sighed and took off her dress.

The girls all walked to their guys. Massie rolled her eyes when she saw Mandy's pathetic try to flirt with Derrington.

"Hey, Derrick, I'm backkk," said Massie and shimmied for him. Derrington stared at Massie. Mandy scowled at Massie. Wow, she looks really good, Mandy thought inside. Suddenly, Mandy spotted a purple M brooch on Derrick's shirt. Without thinking, Mandy grabbed it off and threw it into the ground.

She smiled and said, "You don't need that old ridiculous thing on you. It's silly." Then, she kissed him. Massie gasped and was one step away from kicking her _hard_ when Derrington, super loyal, pushed Mandy off and wiped his lips. He reached down and picked up the brooch.

"My girlfriend gave this to me, and I'm never taking it off," Derrington said simply and put it back on. Then he kissed Massie on the lips for a long time. When they broke apart, Massie smiled at Derrington and smirked at Massie.

"You're real smart, Matthew," said Massie to Mandy. Claire walked up to Mandy and said, "I can't believe you would do this."

"I can't believe what you did to us! How can you just diss us like that?" said Mandy.

"What you won't belive is what I'm going to do to you now!" said Claire, picking up her Hawaiin Tropic Sunblock and pouring it on Mandy's head. Sarah and Sari gasped.

"Serves you right!" said Derrington, with an arm around Massie's thin waist.

"Hope we didn't ruin your cheap Target bathing suits!" said Massie, laughing and high-fiving Claire.

"UGH!!!" said Mandy and walked away. Sari and Sarah stuck out their tongues at the Pretty Committee and walked away. The 5 girls burst out laughing. "Wow. They actually stuck out their tongues at us. I'm sooo scared," said Kristen, laughing.

"Block, I'm gonna catch a few waves. Kay?" said Derrington. "Course," said Massie sweetly. The 5 boys walked away to the ocean.

As soon as they left, Massie's voice turned serious. "This does mean revenge on them," said Massie. Alicia, Claire, Kristen, and Dylan nodded in agreement.

"I have a perf one," Massie said, lying down on a chair. "We'll pretend we're really sorry and invite them to join the Pretty Committee-"

"Massie said _what_?" said Claire, her blue eyes widening.

"Lemme finish, Kuh-laire," said Massie. "And, of course, they're gonna say yes cause who wouldn't want to be in the Pretty Committee? We'll act like we really like them, and when we go shopping tomorrow, we'll let them borrow some of our ah-mazing outfits. But, disaster and embarrassent will be wherever they go. And then, we'll invite them to the ah-mazingly-gorgeous dinner our last night in Orlando, and we'll tell them that we're only going to dinner at McDonalds and it's like a costume-theme. The theme will be hillbillies and they'll come dressed in overalls and straw hats with $10 dollar cowboy boots while we come dressed in the new dresses line from Ralph Lauren."

"Brilliant!" they all said at the same time.

"I know right?" said Massie, beaming. "You're with us, aren't you, Kuh-laire?" Her amber eyes seemed to burn right into Claire. Claire nodded meekly.

"Good," said Massie. "Now, let's go over to them."

"Ohmigosh, the Pretty Committee is coming over and they're smiling at us sweetly!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" squealed Sari. She loved the Pretty Committee and secretly adored that Claire wasn't shy and now acted bitchy. But Sarah and Mandy disliked them.

"Whatever!" said Mandy and Sarah at the same time. Sarah was still trying to get the sunblock out of her brown hair. She had spent hours at the salon dying it the perfect shade and curling it for their spring fling.

Massie arrived in front of Mandy. She almost laughed out loud when she saw Mandy's brown hair streaked with white sunblock. She looked like a little old lady. "Hey, Marthy. Look, I'm really sorry about what happened. In fact, you guys are as pretty as us! With a totally awesome new wardrobe and some makeup and a french manicure, you guys will be mega pretty!" said Massie.

"Thanks!!!" said Mandy. Sarah turned away from them and gagged.

"In fact, we want to do something to make up for the mean things we said to you," said Massie. "So, how would you guys like to be a part of the Pretty Committee?"

"YES!!!" screamed Sari and Mandy. Sarah rolled her eyes.

"Kewl," said Massie coolly. "But, first, you have to be like interns since you're not wearing designer bathing suits. Kay?"

"Gotcha."

"Of course, Massie. Anything you say."

"Good. Now, I want a strawberry margarita, NA!" said Massie and started walking to their area.

"Banana-mango margarita, no alcohol, duh!" said Alicia, following Massie.

"Lemonade margarita, NA," said Dylan.

"Limeonade margarita, NA," said Kristen.

"Watermelon margarita, NA," said Claire and with a flip of her white-blonde hair, walked away to Massie, Alicia, Dylan, and Kristen, her real friends.

"I think they're using you guys," said Sarah, the second the Pretty Committee left.

"Oh, what do you know?" snapped Mandy and went to the drink bar on the side of the beach, with Sari at her side. Sarah sighed. She still hated the Pretty Committee, but she didn't want her friends to ditch her, so she followed them.

"The plan is working perfectly!" said Alicia, smiling brightly at Massie.

"Duh!" said Massie.

"Shh! Here they come!" said Kristen. The 5 girls quickly sat back on their chairs.

"Here you are, one strawberry margarita," said Mandy.

"Thanks, Marthy," said Massie. "It's Mandy. But you can call me whatever you want," Mandy added quickly.

"Kewl," said Massie.

After Sari, Sarah, and Mandy had given out the drinks, Mandy said, "So what are we going to do together, as official members of the Pretty Committee?" Massie took off her sunglasses and stared at her.

"Sorry, but until tomorrow, when you're dressed in designer clothes, you're not OFFICIAL members. But, tomorrow, come to the Ritz-Carlton hotel, suite 1093, at 10 am. We'll go into downtown and do some serious shopping!!!" said Massie.

"Awesome!" said Mandy and Sari.

"But, right now, we should probably head home. I got lots of homework to do," said Mandy. "Yeah,, same here," said Sari.

"Kay. See you girls tomorrow!" Massie said smiling brightly.

"Bye! Can't wait for what's in store for us tomorrow!" said Mandy, and the three girls left.

When they were gone, Massie said, "Oh, you have no idea."


	2. Chapter 2

**RITZ-CARLTON HOTEL**

**SUITE 1093**

** 10:14 AM**

_knock knock_

Massie got up from a chair and went to open the door. "You're late," was the first thing she said to Sari and Mandy.

"We're sooo sorry. I was stuck waiting for _her_ while her mom made her do some morning chores like sweep the floor," said Sari, rolling her eyes. Mandy blushed and said, "I'm really sorry, Massie."

"Whatevs, did you guys bring your credit cards?" Massie said instead of, "I can't believe you guys made US wait. Goodbye, LBRS." She knew that her revenge plan would be even more sweet than that remark.

"Um...we don't have any credit cards," said Mandy, her face blushing scarlet.

Alicia and Dylan started laughing. Massie and Mandy stared at them. "Oh, you're serious," said Dylan. Mandy responded by suddenly taking interest in her green apple covered Keds and scuffing them on the Oriental carpet.

"Now I know why Claire likes Keds," Kristen whispered to Alicia and Dylan and the three of them erupted into giggles.

"We'll pay for you, cause we want to help you, right, you guys?" said Massie, staring at Alicia, Kristen, and Dylan, and giving them a look that said 'When the revenge plan is complete, I'll make them pay for it, for the fun of it.'

"Totally!"

"Course!"

"Given!"

Claire looked down at her feet with her new blue low top Converse that Massie had bought her. She had her Mom's credit card, but she couldn't spend that much. Which meant, $50,000 dollars, not a penny more, according to Massie.

"Really?" said Sari, her eyes gleaming happily. But then, she frowned. "We can't let you do that."

"Yes you can. We do this for all our BFFs," Massie said, smiling. Sari and Mandy smiled brightly when they heard that and Claire rolled her eyes.

"Oh, and since we're going to downtown Orlando Shopping Center, maybe we could check out this store that just opened. I received a catalog. It opened yesterday and lots of cute stuff are on discount. The store's called Delia's," said Mandy, handing a catalog to Massie.

Massie opened it to the first page, and threw it to Alicia who showed it to Kristen and Dylan. "Can we?" Sari asked.

"Opposite of yes," said Alicia, tossing the catalog back to Mandy.

"The stuff's not designer and it's cheap," Massie explained, while grabbing her red Miu Miu purse. "Let's go shopping now!!!"


	3. Chapter 3

**ORLANDO SHOPPING CENTER**

**EAST WING**

**1:24 PM**

After 3 hours of shopping, Massie had 13 bags, Alicia had 12, Kristen had 6 (she's a bit richer), Dylan had 12, Claire had 4, and Mandy and Sari had 1 each. They only bought some underwear and cami tops.

Massie sighed in disappointment. "The only store you bought from is Victoria's Secret. You wouldn't even let me buy that gold ring from BCBG for you!"

Mandy sighed too. She was really tired.

"We're about to hit Jimmy Choo next, let's go!" said Dylan, tapping her foot impatiently. She really wanted to buy these diamond encrusted heels.

"Um, can Mandy and I sit out on this one? We can sit right here on this bench and wait for you guys. We might go get a soda or pretzel or something," suggested Sari.

"Whatevs. You stay here, Kuh-laire," said Massie and started walking away.

Claire's jaw dropped. She so didn't want to stay here with Mandy and Sari. But, that was what Massie wanted and what Massie wants, Massie gets. Everyone knew that. The 3 of them sat on the bench together, no one talking.

"Awkward," Claire thought.

Suddenly, someone called out, "Hey! Sari! What are _you_ doing _here_?"

The 3 girls turned around and Claire gasped. Standing there, was her old crush, Andy Jeffries. He got a buzz cut while Claire was gone and he looked hi-de-ous!

"Hey, Andy. I'm shopping here, is that so hard to believe with that pebble you call your brain?" said Sari, smiling. Andy started laughing. Then he noticed Claire.

"Who're you?" he asked.

"It's Claire Lyons, remember? She moved to Westchester but she's on a field trip with her school here," explained Mandy.

"OH yeah! Now I remember you! I was waving to Becky Mannings and you thought I was waving at you!" Andy started laughing. Claire was furious! No way was she going to let some guy talk like _that_!

"You must be mentally retarted," said Claire, standing up. "Why would I wave at a loser like you?"

Andy was startled. He was one of the most popular guys at Orlando Elementary and Middle School. All the girls wanted to go out with him! But in truth, he loved rebellions.

"You look gooooood now though," he added, winking at Claire. Claire rolled her eyes. "I have a boyfriend," she said, and whipped out her Nokia cell phone and showed Andy a picture.

"Whatever," Andy mumbled and said bye.

The minute he was gone, Mandy and Sari started laughing.

"Oh my god!!! I can't believe you talked to your old crush like that!" said Mandy, laughing so hard she was holding her stomach.

"He was so rude though!" Claire said, smiling.

And just like that, the three of them were talking and laughing about all the things they used too.

"I love your outfit," Sari said after they were done talking about Bobby Fletcher's B.O.

"OH thanks!" Claire said smiling. "Usually, the Pretty Committee never like the outfits I pick out myself." Claire was wearing a pink and white striped tank top, white, cropped low-waist Gap jeans, a multi-colored striped silk tie belt (Massie), and pink canvas Keds slip-ons.

"Wanna check out that new store, Delia's?" said Mandy, waving the catalog in her hand.

"Totally! The stuff in there look awesome!!!" said Claire.

**2:38 PM**

"Where the heck is Kuh-laire and Marthy and Sally?????" said Massie angrily.

"I know! No one ditches US!" said Kristen.

Massie took out her pink Motorola Razr and texted Claire.

**Massie: WHERE R U?**

**Claire: OMG! I TOTALLY 4GOT! **

**SRY SRY!! I'M WITH S & M **

**AT DELIA'S!**

**Massie: BEYONE EW! Y WOULD U **

**SHOP THERE?**

**Claire: SRY! WE'LL MEET U AT THE **

**SUSHI RERSTURANT HERE**

**IN A FEW! **

**Massie: WHATEV!**


End file.
